Deep Freeze
by Nature9000
Summary: When both Ron and Shego were sick with a cold, Drakken tried to create a machine to heal Shego, but instead of warming her up, he froze the world. It's a race against time as Drakken teams up with Kim and Ron to unfreeze the world or be frozen. Kim/Ron
1. Frozen Solid

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: I'm writing oneshots on several different things, it's a challenge for me to write on the things that I either once watched and liked or like currently. My main source of fanfiction will be the ones I have multiple stories of though, so never fear. I will never leave a story behind and I will always write in the same Fanfiction that I always do. If one becomes a story, one becomes a story, just like Big News. Read that if you like Life with Derek. Now, on to this oneshot.

* * *

"Kim, I'm sorry for being so sick today," Ron said with a stuffed up nose. "I ate something really bad." Kim felt of Ron's forehead and smiled.

"I can't believe someone who eats the 'Naco' everyday can possibly be sick from eating bad food," Kim said with a sigh. "I'm going to take care of you today, okay Ron."

"Thank you Kim, but what if we have a mission?"

"Then I'll go it alone, you're far too sick to be fighting by yourself."

"What do you mean; I can't let you fight by yourself!"

"I'm glad you're concerned, but that's what'll have to happen." Kim walked out of the room and came back in with a thermometer. "Here, let's check your temperature." Kim placed the thermometer in Roy's mouth and waited for a minute before bringing it out. "Ooh, its high, you can't possibly get out of bed right now."

"I feel like such a let down right now, I'm sorry KP." Kim chuckled and shook her head.

"No, don't worry about a thing." Ron sighed and tried to sit up, instead he fell back to the bed.

"Thanks for taking care of me today."

"Hey, it's no big."

"No KP, it is, it's very big! You're giving up a lot today…"

"No I'm not. Why would I be bothered by giving anything up for the man I love?"

"I love you, Kim."

-------------------------

Shego coughed loudly and rested her head on the pillow, Drakken walked into the room and frowned. "Shego, you'll be better soon."

"Thanks for your concern, Dr. D. But I don't think you should be concerned. I will be just fine, there is nothing that can keep me down," Shego stated with a grin. Drakken shook his head and crossed his arms, Shego had a high temperature and she was coughing loudly, it was evident, to him at least, that she was not okay. He decided that he would create a machine that would help lower her temperature and heal her entirely, even if most of his inventions failed, this one would not. 

"Dr. D. I don't like that look on your face, what are you planning?"

"Don't worry dear Shego, you'll see soon." Shego raised her eyebrow as Drakken walked out of the room, she didn't like when Drakken planned things without telling her about his plans. Half of his plans were all stupid and worthless and most of the rest were catastrophes. She would get up and go force him to tell her the plans but she didn't care, she couldn't move any. 

Drakken walked into his laboratory and smiled as he pulled out a test tube with blue fluid. "This should work." Drakken walked over to a large device that shot beams out, he figured he could insert the blue fluid into the power and the machine would cool things down considerably for Shego and he'd have his dearest sidekick next to him once more. He opened a hatch on the laser machine and poured the blue fluid into the machine with a laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing about in there!" Shego exclaimed. "Damn, my head! I shouldn't yell like that…" She cringed, it felt as though a hammer were crashing into her head. Drakken smiled and looked over at the room that Shego was in.

"Don't worry Shego, I've come up with the perfect solution to your illness!" Shego rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, she prayed silently that Drakken wasn't trying to concoct some lame-brained scheme again. 

"The last time I was sick you tried to invent something to make me better and do you remember how that turned out!" Shego said quickly. Drakken winced, the last time he invented a machine to make Shego better, he blew up the lair, it did more damage than good.

"Trust me, this will work perfectly!" Drakken grinned, despite the fact that he said that every time and every time he said it, something went wrong. Most of the time when he made an invention, a red haired menace ruined the invention.

-------------------------

"It's complete!" Tim said quickly as he held up a vial of greenish blue liquid. Jim and Tim grinned as they looked to the vial. They had been working on an invention to make Ron feel better, over the counter medicine didn't seem to help him any. 

"Let's test it on ourselves," Jim said quickly. "We're not sick or anything but it may just be good enough to see if it lowers our temperatures or anything." Tim nodded as he took some of the greenish blue fluid and drank it with Jim. The two shrugged and didn't feel any change, but they thought it'd be worth a shot. Wade even had some of it before, but he stated that nothing happened to him.

"Let's take it to Ron." The two twins walked over to Ron's house. Upon their arrival, they walked upstairs and found Ron with a wet rag over his head, they looked around for Kim but did not see her.

"She's in the bathroom," Ron said with a low groan. "What do you need?"

"We made an invention that should help you feel better!" Jim and Tim said quickly. They ran over to Ron and handed him a vial, he groaned when he saw the item.

"I'm not so sure I want to put that stuff in my system."

"It'll help you though, we're sure of it!" Ron sighed and held his hand out.

"It's worth a try I suppose. Has anyone else tested it?"

"We used a research monkey and Wade tried it." Ron raised his eyebrow as he took the liquid and drank it. Tim and Jim grinned as Ron finished the fluid, they tested the medication on Monkey Fist once before, they hoped for a reaction from someone who was sick though. 

"You didn't try the monkey I'm thinking of, did you?" Ron narrowed his eyes as Jim and Tim let out a small chuckle. "You did, didn't you?" Ron looked over as Kim rushed out of the bathroom. "What's wrong Kim?"

"Wade just contacted me!" Kim said quickly. "He said Drakken is up to something!"

"Drakken!"

"Yes, but you have to stay here." Ron groaned as Kim ran out of the room, he could barely move anyway so he couldn't get up if he tried, and he was trying. 

-------------------

"Drakken!" Kim exclaimed as she burst into the lair, Drakken looked at Kim and growled. 

"What the hell are you doing here!" Drakken exclaimed. It was a pointless question as it always brought forth the same answer, she was here to stop whatever plan he had.

"I'm not doing anything this time," Drakken said as he furrowed his brow. Kim raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay, so you're not standing with some huge, giant laser thing. Okay, what's with the machine?" Kim saw Shego slowly walk out of the room, it was obvious that Shego wanted to fight, despite the fact that she couldn't. "Shego, shouldn't you be in bed? I mean, look at you!"

"Oh shut up, Princess, I'm fine." Shego placed her hand on her abdomen and groaned. She could feel bile starting to rise up her throat, she could care less. She looked over at Drakken as he turned the machine toward her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"As I said Shego, I would make you feel better and this is how!" Drakken pressed a button and fired a blast toward Shego. 

"What the hell!" Shego screamed as the beam chilled her to the core. She was shocked, Drakken wasn't helping her, she was freezing her. Kim looked over with wide eyes and felt pity for Shego. She swiftly charged toward Shego in an attempt to push her out of the blast, unfortunately, upon touching Shego, she was frozen. Drakken gasped and turned the ray off, he stared at the ice figures of Shego and Kim with wide eyes.

"Oh no, what did I do!" Drakken ran over to Shego and looked over her. "Shego, speak to me!"

--------------------------

Ron sat up in the bed, he was actually starting to feel better. He wondered if the fluid that the twins had given him actually helped, the communicator began to beep so he quickly answered it. Wade's face appeared with a look of distress, "What's wrong, Wade?"

"It's Kim, something's gone wrong!" Wade exclaimed. He pressed a button and an image appeared on Ron's screen, it was the icy scene that Kim's communicator picked up. He growled with anger as he watched Kim frozen into a solid block of ice. Ron swiftly got out of the bed and put on his mission clothes. 

"I don't care if I'm sick or not, that bastard will pay for freezing Kim!"

------------------

Drakken paced the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, he cursed himself for being so dumb and idiotic. The foolish mistake that he made, he was unsure of where he screwed up. He looked over to see Ron break into his lair.

"Drakken, you bastard!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Oh, come on, it's not entirely my fault." Ron growled and clenched his fists. He glanced over at Kim and then glared at Drakken. "Okay, so maybe it was partially my fault."

"You're going to die you bastard." Ron charged toward Drakken and threw a punch at him. Drakken dodged the punch and jumped backwards. 

"Come on, have a heart!" Drakken chuckled as he took a step back, he thought he could handle the buffoon sidekick but he didn't feel like bothering with him at a time like this. "Listen, if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight. However, I am not in the mood!"

"Suck it up!" Ron charged toward Drakken and punched him in the abdomen, Drakken groaned and jumped back. He looked over at the machine he built and grinned.

"I will defeat you, sidekick whose name escapes me."

"It's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Drakken leapt onto his machine and pointed it toward Ron. He fired a blast that Ron avoided, Ron growled and ran toward Drakken. He jumped up and kicked the machine, in the process he hit a button on the machine that was a self destruct mechanism. "No! You idiot, you weren't supposed to hit that!" Drakken leapt off of the machine and ran, Ron raised his eyebrow and looked over as the machine started to shake as it exploded. Ron felt cold ice hit him as he fell to his knees and groaned.

The greenish blue fluid that Ron had consumed worked its way through his veins. His body began to glow and sweat flowed from his body when the machine exploded. He was knocked out by the intense heat the fluid gave his body. When he awoke, he found the results of the explosion. Ice covered the ground as far as the eye could see, though he did not realize it, the fluid that he and a few others drank had kept him from being frozen. "What the hell…" Ron opened the door and grimaced, everything outside was frozen, even the animals and people around him. He dialed Wade on the communicator, fortunately Wade answered.

"Ron, you're still here?" Wade asked as he let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened Wade!"

"Everything is frozen, _everything._ Jim, Tim, you and I are the only ones left." Wade typed on his computer and let out a small gasp. "Sources say that Monkey Fist is still around too." Ron's eyes widened and he looked over at the frozen figure of Kim. He walked over to her and fell to his knees in front of Kim's frozen body.

"I'm alone, they're all gone…I should have come with you Kim! Maybe things would have been different, maybe this would never have happened. Why? Why am I still here and you're not?" Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and wept for her and the rest of the world.

* * *

There you go, that's the story, hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought.


	2. The Mixture's Effect

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: Since there are people who want to see this continued, I will continue it. In return, I'd like for those of you who like it, to review. Let me know what you think and keep me writing, I'm not known to leave a story incomplete but if I don't know that anyone reads it, it gets removed.

* * *

Chapter 2 (The Mixture's Effect)

Ron slowly stood up and looked over at Drakken's frozen body, it took all the strength he had inside of him to not destroy the icy sculpture. _"Maybe I can move Kim, I better not try moving anybody or I might break them,"_ Ron thought as he clenched his fists. How tempting the thought of destroying Drakken's frozen sculpture was to him. He walked over to Drakken and growled slightly. Swiftly he turned around and walked out of the lair. He looked around at the frozen landscape and sighed, it truly was like a frozen wasteland and it wasn't even cold. The sun didn't seem to be something that would melt all the bodies away. "Maybe Wade will figure something out," Ron said out loud. "Wade and Kim's brothers should figure something out." Ron looked over and saw Tim and Jim running up to him.

"Hey Ron, it is good to know you're still here!" Tim said quickly.

"Yeah, but without Kim…I would much rather be the one frozen."

"She wouldn't be happy if you were frozen. She'd be in the same position as you, but in slightly better news, that potion stuff worked, you don't seem sick anymore!" Ron's eyes widened for a moment and he turned to the twins.

"Do you have anymore of that stuff?"

"Yeah, we have it in our backpack." Tim took off his pack and pulled out the bluish green fluid and handed it to Ron. Ron took the vial and ran back into the lair. He grinned as he turned the vial over and let the fluid drop onto Kim's body, he frowned when the fluid merely drizzled to the ground. Tim and Jim shook their heads sadly, they hoped that might have worked.

"Damn it," Ron muttered under his breath. "Damn you Drakken!" Ron swiftly turned toward Drakken's body and hit it hard with a closed fist, nothing happened. Ron kicked the frozen figure and started to beat up on it until Tim and Jim took a hold of Ron.

"Calm down!" The twins exclaimed. "Calm down, getting angry isn't going to do you any good."

_"What the hell does it matter anyway? It isn't like Drakken is breaking any. I swear, one day I'll find a way to make him pay for what he did to Kim."_

"Shego is frozen to," Jim said as he pointed toward the once green female. "It looks kind of like Drakken was freezing her first because Kim looks like she was pushing Shego out of the way of something."

"Yeah, Shego looks kind of shocked," Tim stated as he crossed his arms. "This leads me to believe…"

"…Shego was the first target." Ron raised his eyebrow and looked over at the ice figures of both Kim and Shego. He wondered if that had been the case, he wondered if Kim was trying to save Shego from a frozen fate. "In any case, we should probably get back to Wade…"

"…And start figuring out a way to get Kim and everyone else back to normal." Ron looked over at the twins as his eyebrow twitched, he never liked when they finished each other's sentences.

"Okay, but could you two talk normally for once, I'd really appreciate that," Ron said quickly. The twins nodded and left the lair; Ron took one more glance at Kim and followed after the twins. _"Don't worry Kim, we'll find a way to get you back to normal. I don't know how, but we will do it."_

"I'm kind of cold," Tim said as he rubbed his arm. Ron raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"It's not cold out here."

"Yeah, but it's understandable. You're the only one who drank the full deal of that mixture we came up with; this icy world isn't even a problem to you."

"So, you're saying that you and Jim didn't take the full effect?"

"Neither did Wade, he just injected himself with some of it. The monkey was also injected in a way."

"How and why did you inject that stuff into Monkey Fist?"

"He didn't know what hit him!" Tim and Jim grinned and Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "We had one of those dart gun things and we shot one of those injections into him and we waited for some sort of reaction. I don't think anything happened."

"I see…" Ron looked up to a tree and spotted an icicle starting to fall from it, his eyes followed the icicle as it fell to the ground. The pointed part of the frozen dagger shot right through the frozen ground. "Will that stuff have an effect on anything?"

"Yeah, it should."

"Can I see one of those vials, and do you have it in a syringe?"

"Yeah, what do you need it for?" Jim asked as he pulled out a syringe and handed it to Ron. Ron swiftly thrust the needle through the ice on the frozen tree and injected the bluish green fluid into the tree. He stared as the tree kept its frozen composure.

"Crap…"

"Yeah, we could have told you that would have happened. It works best if the person or thing isn't already cold. Since that tree is frozen, like everything else, it won't melt the ice, and that is why the injections won't work."

"I think I figured that much out." Ron let out a small growl and tossed the syringe on the ground.

"We actually tried it back at Drakken's lair."

"I didn't see this."

"You were busy beating up on Drakken. We stuck a syringe in Kim and did the same to Drakken. We did Drakken first while you weren't looking and stuck one into Kim while you were beating up on Drakken and we stopped you."

"You were trying to unfreeze Drakken?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"We thought he might know how to undo what he did. Needless to say, it didn't work. I think we forgot our syringes though."

"So, do you have anymore of that fluid left?"

"We have only what's left in our pack." Tim opened the pack and looked into it with a frown. "Okay, we have no more…"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, the crap doesn't work. So tell me, is it a bad thing that you guys didn't take the full effect?"

"Probably, the effects of that blast, the frozen explosion could probably cause us to freeze eventually."

"Great…" Ron's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened, the twins looked at each other and shook their heads slowly.

"We'll just have to figure out a way to unfreeze everybody before this happens. You're in the clear since you took the full effect; I think Monkey Fist is safe for a while."

"That's _not_ a good thing."

"Right, we understand that. Well, Wade, Jim and I didn't take a whole lot of the solution. However, we should have plenty of time."

"I took the least of everyone," Jim said with a shrug. "I'm also, not a frozen popsicle yet."

"I thought Wade took the least of everybody," Tim said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, you're right. He never liked needles so he stuck it in his arm and only shot a third of it in before tossing it out." Ron raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He wondered if Wade was still part of those that was not frozen. 

"Do you two remember the ingredients and stuff that you put in; did you write any of it down?" Ron asked.

"We don't write these things down, what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands? We keep it locked tightly in our brains."

"Oh, well that's fine, I guess."

"Don't get so worked up about a chemical that doesn't even work."

"It seems to have worked to keep us from becoming ice sculptures!"

"Good point, but since we didn't take the full effect of the mixture, we're already considered frozen in a sense. Creating it again and putting it into us will have no affect whatsoever since we're already taking in the effect of the ice blast. If you wanted us to create it again and give it to you, we could, since you took the full effect of the mixture. Right now you have no traces of that icy stuff in you."

"I don't care…If it comes down to us never unfreezing Kim and I'm the only one left…it won't matter. I don't want to keep going if everyone else is frozen in this wasteland, I suppose eventually I'll succumb to the freeze ray of Drakken's and then eventually become frozen myself. If that happens before we get Kim or anyone else free, I'm fine with that."

"Kim wouldn't want to hear you talking like that, you know." Ron shrugged, he knew Kim probably wouldn't like that mindset of his, but he was set on that. He didn't know what the point of continuing on if there really was no hope at all. He looked up as they came to Wade's house; he noticed that part of the house had been blown off. "We used a laser to cut through some of the ice in order to get inside the house and whatnot. It isn't something we can use on people though; the laser would pierce right through the ice and the person." Ron nodded as the trio walked inside the house, had they looked back in the distance they would have seen an unfrozen tree with a syringe lying next to it.

"Wade, are you here!" Jim called out. He shivered and rubbed his arms, he seemed to be growing colder by the minute. "Wade?" The house was silent as the trio walked through it. Ron winced as he saw Wade's parents, Wade's father was sitting with his remote pointed at the television and his mother was in the kitchen, she was flipping some food in a frying pan. Though it was a humorous sight, there was nothing funny about seeing Wade's frozen parents. "I don't get it, why isn't Wade answering?" Tim shrugged and opened a door, they walked downstairs and stared with wide eyes at the frozen figure sitting in front of the computer screen.

"Wade!"

* * *

There's the chapter, let me know what you think. It looks like poor old Wade has been frozen, has this become a race against time now? What will happen next? Stick around and you might find out. 

* * *


	3. Genius Trading

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: Since there are people who want to see this continued, I will continue it. In return, I'd like for those of you who like it, to review. Let me know what you think and keep me writing, I'm not known to leave a story incomplete but if I don't know that anyone reads it, it gets removed.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Genius Trading)

"Wade has been frozen," Ron said flatly. "Well that's just perfect…"

"I wouldn't say it's a good thing," Tim stated. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, he never said it was a good thing, he was being sarcastic. Jim walked over to Wade, he was shivering horribly. 

"Exactly how much, or how little, did he drink?"

"Not much at all actually." Jim touched Wade's shoulder and groaned. He couldn't pull his arm away. Tim looked over and raised his eyebrow. "What's going on!"

"I'm stuck, isn't that obvious?" Jim asked. "I'm freezing cold and I'm stuck…" Jim looked at his arm and gasped, his arm was turning blue. "I'm turning into a popsicle!"

"Note to self, don't touch frozen people when you're near frozen yourself." Ron rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"You didn't think of that before?" Ron asked.

"We may be geniuses but we don't think of _everything_." That much was apparent, and now they were watching Jim completely freeze over and there was nothing to do about it.

"At least there's_one_ genius left!"

"Together we are a complete genius but now we're only half…" Ron lifted his eyes up and his eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"All of our plans are split into two minds, and so forth. Hence, I alone am half genius." Ron crossed his arms and let out a groan, he was beginning to understand part of the reason these two annoyed Kim so much. 

"So, where am I going to find a genius?"

"I _am_ a genius, genius!"

"You're only_half_ genius. You said that yourself." Tim's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. 

"Don't insult me, I can still figure a way out of this on my own, we just need to make a few slight calculations and everything will be fine!"

"Do you not have any idea what you're doing?" A voice asked. Ron and Tim's eyes widened and they turned around to see a red headed woman standing in the doorway.

"Kim!"

"Yeah, it's me," Kim said with a smile. "Anybody care to explain why the world is in another ice age?"

"Why are you unfrozen now?" Tim asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I really have no idea, but why is Ron out of bed? Oh, and one more thing…" Kim took a syringe from her pocket and tossed it on the ground. "I'd really rather _not_ have needles stuck in me when I don't know what's being put inside of my body." Tim's eyes widened as he stared at the syringe, that fluid that they created must have thawed Kim out.

"You have to be joking…"

"What was that?" Kim raised her eyebrow and Tim rubbed his forehead.

"We invented a mixture that was supposed to heal Ron's illness; it did more than that apparently. We tested it on Monkey Fist, Wade and ourselves before giving it to Ron. When that machine exploded, everything froze except for us and we believe that fluid had something to do with it. Wade, Jim and I didn't take the full effect so we'll freeze long before any of you do. We didn't think that the fluid would thaw anything out after it was frozen, but it appears that isn't the case."

"That would explain a single unfrozen tree outside as well. I'm guessing you didn't stick around long enough to be sure what the fluid would do." Tim sighed and shook his head slowly.

"It doesn't matter now. The syringe used on the tree was the last of the fluid." Tim pointed his thumb toward Jim and groaned. "He has half of the formula in his brain and I have the other half in mine. So I can't exactly recreate the formula."

"You should seriously consider writing down your experiments." 

"That's what I told him," Ron said quietly. He was still in shock, if Kim wasn't standing before him he wouldn't even believe that she wasn't frozen. "Kim…you're actually here now."

"Oddly enough, I'm not cold; it's good to know that you're okay, Ron." Kim walked over and hugged Ron around the neck. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too. So, what exactly are we going to do in order to bring the rest of the world back to normal?"

"Could you explain to me how this happened, though?"

"Drakken's machine exploded during a fight I was having with him. I got a little upset when he froze you."

"A little upset?" Tim stated with a laugh, Ron narrowed his eyes and glared at Tim. "You were beating up on Drakken even _after_ he was frozen!"

"You're not helping."

"You beat up on Drakken while he was frozen? It wasn't exactly his fault that I was frozen," Kim said as she crossed her arms. "I was helping Shego, the idiot thought he was helping to heal her sickness and instead he was freezing her. I pushed her out of the way but we both still wound up being frozen solid." Ron rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Okay, so Drakken wasn't entirely at fault, but I was upset."

"Yeah, you weren't thinking clearly, but it's okay now. All we have to do is find a way to thaw out the entire world."

"Uh, yeah, that's easier said than done, KP!"

"True. However, we have our own resident genius here to help us find a way to thaw this world out and get everyone back to normal." Kim turned to look at Tim, a smile formed at her lips. "So, you can find a way to save everyone, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can," Tim said with a nod. A noise was heard and Monkey Fist crashed into the room.

"Aha, I've found you!" Monkey Fist exclaimed as he pointed toward Tim. "Are you Tim Possible?"

"Uh, maybe, who is asking?"

"I am Lord Monkey Fist and you're coming with me!" Kim growled and stepped in front of her brother.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Kim said quickly.

"My monkeys are frozen and I think I'm going to soon freeze along with them. I've seen him the time I got shot by a damn syringe and I think he's responsible, up till now I have been following and waiting for a perfect time to strike. This scientist will be helping me to not freeze and he _will_ thaw out my monkey ninjas!"

"Like I said, we're not letting you lay a finger on my brother."

"I thought I might find some resistance, but I didn't expect you to be unfrozen. It appears he did not use his formula on only himself." Monkey Fist took out a small ball-like object and tossed it on the ground, smoke shot out into the room, it covered everything. When the smoke cleared, Monkey Fist and Tim were both gone.

"Crap!"

"Exactly _how_ will we find him now?" Ron asked.

"Come on!" Kim and Ron ran out of the house and looked around, neither Monkey Fist nor Tim were to be seen. "Okay, without Wade, we have no way of knowing where his lair is."

"Damn it…Then we've just lost our key genius as well." Ron groaned and rubbed his forehead. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Go back to Drakken's lair and convince him to help us."

"What?"

"When I came to, I noticed Drakken was starting to thaw out, he had a syringe stuck in his back."

"That syringe had the fluid that was used to thaw him out, that's good I suppose."

"Ron, try not to fight and try to kill him." Kim smiled and Ron chuckled slightly. He couldn't help the fact that he had been mad, but this time around he wouldn't do anything to Drakken, they needed his help now.

"Kim, I only have one question. For a genius, Drakken is pretty stupid, how is he going to help us in any way?"

"He's our only chance and our only hope right now. Do you see any other unfrozen genius around, or a genius that we happen to know where to find him at?"

"Not really, so Drakken it is then."

"I don't like it much either, but it'll have to do for now. He may even know where to find Monkey Fist."

"Ugh, I hate monkeys."

"I know Ron, I know. Look at it this way, if he knows where Monkey Fist is, we can find Tim before he freezes. Then we can work with Tim to find a way to get this world back to the way it should be and perhaps even Drakken will help some."

"I don't see why Drakken would care."

"One word, one reason, and that is Shego."

"I don't see your point."

"It's simple really; he cares about her to the extent that I'm willing to bet he would help the good guys out in order to defrost her." Ron nodded as he and Kim started to head toward Drakken's lair.

"Kim, have you ever wondered why Drakken is always blue?"

"I never thought about it much, but I honestly don't know."

"You don't suppose it has anything to do with the chemicals in his body, do you?"

"Again, I don't really have any clue. As far as I know, he is just a blue man."

"He could be a sad man." Kim chuckled and the two walked in silence toward the lair. They looked at their surroundings and winced at how everything was completely frozen, it was not a site that they enjoyed seeing. When they arrived at the lair, they found Drakken still in his frozen position. Ron narrowed his eyes and groaned. "Why hasn't he thawed yet?"

"Maybe it is slower on him." Kim shrugged and waited as they watched the ice on Drakken melt away. Soon Drakken's arm moved and he blinked his eyes. "He's awake!"

"Heh, it's about damn time."

* * *

There's the third chapter. I couldn't think of a better title for it, but I think it fits. 


	4. Drakken's Awakening

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Drakken's Awakening)

"Ah, what happened?" Drakken asked as he rubbed his forehead. He looked around his lair and saw Ron and Kim standing in front of him with smirks on their faces. "Kim Possible and the sidekick, what are you doing here?"

"Did you forget everything that just happened?" Ron asked as he raised his eyebrow. Drakken scoffed and turned around with his arms crossed.

"I remember you attacking me for no reason."

"You _froze_ Kim!"

"I didn't _mean_ to freeze…what am I saying? As much as I would have loved to freeze Kim Possible, it was not my intention!"

"Yeah, well you're going to help us now." Drakken raised his eyebrow and turned around to stare at Ron.

"Why?"

"Thanks to that machine you created, the whole world is frozen."

"Then why should I help you?"

"Drakken, I thought you wanted world domination?" Kim asked as she walked to Drakken and patted him on the shoulder. "With the world frozen, you can't dominate it. Plus, isn't there someone you want to unfreeze?" Kim pointed toward Shego's frozen figure. Drakken sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well what could I do anyway?"

"As of right now, you're the only genius left on this planet. You're also one of three or four people unfrozen. Monkey Fist is the only other one unfrozen because my brothers decided to test their experiment on him. Ron is unfrozen because of the green fluid that they created in order to heal his sickness…speaking of syringes." Kim grabbed the syringe that was stuck in Drakken's back and pulled it out, she held it in front of Drakken's face and smiled. "This is what unfroze you."

"So there was some green stuff that unfroze me?"

"Yes, and it unfroze me as well. My brother's experimented on themselves and now one of them has been frozen. Needless to say, we probably have some time before we're frozen again; we need to find a way to counter this before that happens." Ron nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"We probably shouldn't touch anything frozen when we get to the point that we start feeling severely cold," Ron stated. Kim and Drakken looked over at Ron and raised their eyebrows. "Jim started shaking horribly from the cold, when he touched Wade, he froze."

"I see, did these geniuses write down the formula for the green mixture?" Drakken asked. Ron shook his head and sighed.

"No, they keep half in one brain and half in the other. Even if we knew the formula, it's still weak; we will still freeze after time. We may have longer than they did because we took more. However, I don't know just how much time we have left."

"So we'll just have to find a stronger formula, easy right…easier said than done probably."

"The worst thing that can happen is we would need something from outer space. What if that was to happen, could we actually do that?"

"Could we leave for outer space? I'm not sure on that," Kim said with a slight shrug. "We'll deal with that when the time comes, right now we need to find Monkey Fist and get my brother back."

"Uh, one thing, KP, but how do we find him?"

"Good point, we have no idea where Monkey Fist's lair is. If I had to guess, I would say it's in the African jungle and in some place devoted to a Simian Idol of some sort." Kim blinked and sighed. "That's just a guess."

"I can probably find him," Drakken said as he walked over to a computer. "I'm guessing only animals and plants have been frozen, my computer isn't iced over."

"That's fine Drakken," Ron said as he glanced to the side. "Just run a search for Monkey Fist and we'll go from there." Drakken nodded and began typing into the computer, it was a good five minutes before anything of significance was found. 

"I found something here that dates back to yesterday. It says that Monkey Fist was spotted nearby a large temple in southern Africa."

"Nice, you were right Kim!" Kim chuckled and crossed her arms. She now had to think of how they were going to transport themselves over there. She looked down at Shego and frowned; she couldn't help but to feel sorry for her, and Drakken. All Drakken wanted to do was cure Shego's illness and instead of doing that, he froze the entire planet.

"My jet should be in the back of my lair," Drakken said quickly. "Follow me!" Kim and Ron nodded and followed Drakken to where he had a jet sitting in a garage. "This should take us to where we want to go; I suppose Monkey Fist had his own transportation."

"Yeah, the chances are likely that he did, since his lair is all the way in Africa." Drakken nodded and pressed a button that caused the door to the jet to open up. Everyone walked inside and found a place to sit. Kim tapped her leg as Drakken started up the plane and took off, her eyes widened and she looked over to Ron. "Ron, what about Rufus!"

"Uh…I was wondering what this lump was." Ron stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a frozen figure of Rufus. "Ah! Rufus, buddy!"

"Hey, that'll make for a great dashboard ornament," Drakken said with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

"It was a _joke!_"

"It still wasn't funny. I have a question for you, why the blue skin?" Drakken groaned and looked out the windshield.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Is it that painful? Is it because you're blue?"

"I hate you so much right now…"

"It was just a thought."

"Do you think that the earth will be flooded if we unfreeze it?" Kim asked in an attempt to put the focus on a different subject. Drakken rubbed his chin and Ron shrugged.

"I don't remember seeing any water anywhere when Drakken thawed out," Ron stated. 

"We will have to find that out when the time comes, right?" Drakken asked. 

"Right and we'll also have to build a machine capable of thawing out the entire world."

"Machine parts, formula ingredients, damn this is going to be interesting." Soon they landed at the lair of Monkey Fist, they left their jet and walked into the large temple. "You'd think this guy would have booby traps somewhere." 

"Drakken get down!" Kim exclaimed as she pushed him out of the path of a flying arrow.

"Ah man! This does _not_ help my reputation any!" Ron smirked and placed his hand on Drakken's shoulder.

"I don't think your reputation being at stake is the important thing here," Ron said quietly. 

"Unless you want to be frozen again, I suggest you quit complaining," Kim said as she crossed her arms. "We're all going to have to work together if we want to get anything done here." Drakken groaned and Ron nodded his head. The three snuck through the temple until they reached a large room, they spotted Monkey Fist surrounded by frozen monkeys.

"There's a sight you don't see every day," Drakken said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing in my lair!" Monkey Fist exclaimed as he turned around and glared at the three.

"Well, I'm getting my brother back," Kim said as she took a fighting stance.

"It's too late for that, once we got here, this happened…" Monkey Fist stepped out of the way and moved his hand to point at Tim, he was now frozen. "I've come to enjoy the frozen sculptures actually, they look rather exquisite." Kim let out a low growl and Ron glared at Monkey Fist, Drakken stared with wide eyes at Tim.

"Remind us to send you away when you're frozen. I know they sent a monkey into space, but did they ever send a frozen monkey into space?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you just bought yourself a one way ticket to outer space!"

"It wasn't my fault the boy froze, I assume it has something to do with that guy right there." Monkey Fist pointed toward Drakken and chuckled. "If you want to send someone to outer space, why not send him out there?"

"We'll consider that when this is all over."

"Hey!" Drakken exclaimed with wide eyes as he looked over at Kim.

"Right now, we need him to help unfreeze the planet." Monkey Fist's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You will not be unfreezing anything. I would tell my monkey ninja's to attack, but it appears they are…incapable of doing so."

"You'd rather have your monkeys frozen forever?"

"Yes actually, they make a nice ice sculpture. Then you shall make a great sculpture as well!"

"Heh, it's going to be lonely when you're the last one on earth, however out of all of us, you'll be the first to freeze."

"I doubt that, my genetic makeup is much different of that than normal humans." Kim looked over to see Drakken trying to sneak away from the place.

"Where are you going, Drakken?" Drakken stopped and looked over with a chuckle.

"I wasn't going anywhere…" Monkey Fist's eyes widened as Drakken brought his foot on a floor tile.

"No you fool, don't step on that tile!" Drakken raised his eyebrow as he put his foot down. "Damn it, now the ceiling's going to come down on us!" 

"One question, will it fall down on the ice sculptures?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, they'll only fall in this general area."

"Okay, let's go boys!" Kim, Ron and Drakken turned to run as a rock fell on top of Monkey Fist's head.

"Damn it!" Everyone ran out of the temple and looked back at it as smoke came from inside.

"Well, he won't be getting out of there anytime soon. I suppose the only thing left to do is head back to Drakken's lair and find a way to get this done."

"Yeah, let's go," Drakken said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I actually already have a machine built for zapping something that would affect the entire world, I just don't have the thing that would unfreeze the world."

"We know, and that's what we need to research so we can find it, create it, and use it."

"Sorry for beating you up for something that wasn't entirely your fault," Ron said quickly. 

"Eh, it's fine," Drakken responded. "Let's do this…"

"What, save the world?"

"Do _not_ make me say those words!"

* * *

Yes, Drakken said that in the last episode of Kim Possible, I thought it was a good touch so I put it in here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, stick around for the next.


	5. Diablo Sauce

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics and speech is regular.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Diablo Sauce)

Kim and Ron sat in Drakken's lair and waited for Drakken to finish with the work he was doing in the laboratory. "So it's been a couple of days," Ron stated as he stared at the frozen image of Shego. "I really do hate the way this is turning out."

"Drakken has yet to figure anything out," Kim said with a sigh.

"What do you expect, Kim? He's Drakken, he may be a mad scientist but he's too stupid to figure anything out!" Kim shrugged and Ron jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Drakken standing with a frown on his face. "Damn it Drakken, don't do that!"

"I guess since I'm too stupid to figure anything out, I won't give you the ingredients I found for the formula that will defrost the entire world," Drakken said as he crossed his arms. "Seriously, it's not like I care. I'll just let myself freeze again and then you'll have to figure it all out for yourself."

"No jokes Drakken, did you find anything out?" Kim asked as she stood up and walked over to Drakken. "If you did, I would like to see what you've found."

"Of course Kim, I'll gladly let _you_ know what I've found." Ron growled and crossed his arms. Kim chuckled and let out a smile. Drakken pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kim. "This is printed from the computer. It lists the ingredients to the formula: Flame."

"Nice name, why call it that?" Ron asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Fire is the opposite of ice and since the world is currently in a second ice age, I figure…what does the name matter?" While Drakken and Ron started to argue back and forth, Kim looked at the list of ingredients, there were numerous ingredients on the sheet, one of which looked very familiar.

"So Diablo sauce is one ingredient?" Kim asked as she looked up from the paper. "We can easily find that at Bueno Nacho."

"Yeah, we could find it there," Ron said with a smile. "Then we can mark it off the list."

"Well, it's one of the easiest things to find."

"The refrigerator in the back has a big jar of that stuff. I think it could be enough."

"Then we're off. Let's hope this goes well, but there really isn't anything that can hinder us."

"Well, there's always Monkey Fist."

"We could wait until the ape freezes," Drakken said with a shrug. Kim shook her head and crossed her arms.

"That would be a bad idea, chances are when he freezes, and that leaves us with very little time to actually do anything. We need to get this done in the quickest amount of time possible," Kim stated. "If we run into Monkey Fist, we have no choice but to do battle with him."

"He'd be easy to take down," Ron said with a chuckle. "He is pretty stupid." Kim, Ron and Drakken walked out of the lair and entered into one of Drakken's vehicles that he had stored away. They drove to the nearest Bueno Nacho and entered the doors of the place.

"So we just need a few packets of Diablo Sauce and we're good," Drakken said quietly.

"Yeah, the jar in the back is all we need; we don't need to worry about the packets of it." The trio walked into the kitchen and found the refrigerator; Kim opened it and found a jar of red sauce.

"I'm guessing this is what we're looking for," Kim said as she took the jar from the refrigerator. "Who knew getting this would be so easy."

"Well, it's easier than I thought it'd be," Ron said with a slight shrug. "At least we didn't have to worry about…" Before Ron could say another word, glass shattered to the floor and Monkey Fist was in the restaurant.

"I'll be taking that jar," Monkey Fist said with a sneer. "I know what you're up to and you will not be using that to defrost anything."

"There are millions of Bueno Nachos in this world," Kim said as she raised her eyebrow. "What makes you think stopping us here will prevent us from getting this ingredient." Kim narrowed her eyes and looked over at Ron. "Next time, _don't_ jinx the mission."

"I didn't do anything!" Ron said defensively. Monkey Fist charged toward Kim as she placed the jar in Drakken's hands. Kim swiftly kicked Monkey Fist in the face and he punched her in the side.

"Do not try to stop me!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"What, do you _want_ to be frozen?"

"No and I will not be." Kim leapt back and Monkey Fist glared at her.

"What makes you think that you won't wind up being frozen with the rest of the world?"

"Simple, I have figured out the formula all on my own and I'll collect the ingredients."

"Right…Well best of luck to that, but we're not going to let that happen!" Kim and Monkey Fist charged toward each other, Monkey Fist kicked Kim in the abdomen. Kim growled and kicked Monkey Fist in the side of the face. Kim then leapt over Monkey Fist and kicked him in the back. She looked over at Ron and Drakken and growled. "What are you two doing? Get out of here while I handle Monkey Fist!"

"No way, I'm not leaving without you Kim!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I think it's important to get that jar out of here and Drakken's not that capable of doing such a thing."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Drakken exclaimed. Monkey Fist glared at Drakken and charged towards him. Kim quickly grabbed Monkey Fist's leg and threw him into a wall.

"Stay away from the blue guy and the jar," Kim said quickly while she glared at Monkey Fist. "Also stay away from my boyfriend over there."

"I'm more interested in bringing you down," Monkey Fist said as he narrowed his eyes and charged for Kim. He threw a punch toward her and she jumped over him and kicked him in the back.

"You're going to have serious back pain if you keep this up, Monkey." Kim smirked and Monkey Fist growled. "Ah, but I guess you're willing to risk it for your stupid and pathetic goal. Your goal makes no sense, in case you didn't notice. You're trying to stop us from unfreezing everything, including the process of freezing that is going on inside of you. So if you're trying to stop us, you know you're only going to wind up freezing yourself in the process."

"Shut up!" Monkey Fist charged toward Kim, she stepped out of the way and he punched his fist into the wall. "Crap that hurts!"

"Oh that's too bad, I'm sorry that you hurt your little hand. That's not all that's going to be hurting, Fist." Kim charged toward Monkey Fist and kicked him in the chest; he punched her in the abdomen again and grabbed her throat. He slammed her against the wall and tightened his grip.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed. Monkey Fist raised his eyebrow and looked over to see Ron charging toward him. Ron sent a fist crashing into Monkey Fist's face. He then grabbed Monkey Fist's neck and tossed him into a wall.

"Damn…that was a minor setback," Monkey Fist stated as he rubbed his head. "I suppose I will have to take down the bumbling sidekick."

"I am _not_ a bumbling sidekick! Okay, I am a sidekick, but I'm no bumbler."

"How does that make any sense? Ah, I don't care who you are!" Monkey Fist charged toward Ron and threw a punch toward him; Ron leapt back and kicked Monkey Fist in the jaw. Monkey Fist growled and rubbed his jaw. "Okay, that did some damage."

"Get ready for more, because I'm not done kicking your ass!" Ron charged toward Monkey Fist and leapt toward the side when a foot was sent toward him. He swiftly hit Monkey Fist in the back with the side of his hand.

"Damn you Stoppable!"

"Yeah, that's right, you suck Monkey Fist!"

"Hah, was that your attempt at an insult?"

"I could make a much bigger insult." Ron smirked and then grinned deviously. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote on it. "What does this say, Monkey Fist?" Ron held out the paper for Monkey Fist to read it.

"Hello I am a monkey, my name is Heywood Jablome." Monkey Fist raised his eyebrow and looked at Ron. "What kind of insult is that? Seriously, it's just a name, Heywood Jablome." Drakken broke out laughing and Ron snickered.

"Say it quickly," Drakken stated. Monkey Fist raised his eyebrow and thought for a minute. His eyes widened and he stared at Ron. "Hey!"

"I'm amazed you figured that out, Monkey Fist," Ron said as he crossed his arms. "So are you ready for a concussion?"

"Do you honestly think you can cause any damage to me?"

"Yes actually I do. You hurt Kim, I don't forgive that." Ron charged toward Monkey Fist and grabbed his throat. He slammed Monkey Fist into the wall and started to punch the villain several times. Kim stood looked over to Ron with wide eyes.

"Ron, that's enough, let's go!" Kim exclaimed. Ron nodded and released Monkey Fist, he then ran out of the restaurant with Drakken and Kim.

"Damn you," Monkey Fist said with a groan. "I'll kill you for this…"

* * *

There's the fifth chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I'm getting a tad writers block when it comes to this story, but have no fear, I'm doing the best I can with it! The next chapter should be up soon.


	6. Collecting More Ingredients

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics and speech is regular.

A/N Sorry for taking so long to get a new chapter in for you, I'm usually a quick updater but I've been having a bad case of writers block with this story, forgive me for that and try to bear with me if you can.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Collecting More Ingredients)

"Okay, so now we have to go to some volcano and get a few gallons of lava," Kim said as she read the note. "What!"

"Hey, it's an ingredient on the list," Drakken said with a shrug. "I think we can handle that, right? Well…you can at least, me I'm not going to bother with that."

"Oh you're coming with us, Drakken. You're going to help us get this lava, and we're going to put it in a container in which I don't know what we're going to do with."

"It'll just have to be one of the things we connect to the machine with a tube I guess." The group all walked out to the vehicle they would use to fly to a volcano. They stepped into the plane and began flying toward the said volcano. Drakken flew the plane as Kim and Ron stayed behind.

"So, it was just this planet frozen, right?" Ron asked while rubbing his chin. "What about outer space?"

"I'm not sure," Kim stated. "I'm still wondering how we're going to possibly get lava from this volcano, I hope it doesn't erupt." Ron nodded but was still not sure what would happen if the volcano erupted. It wouldn't melt people who were frozen, but would it have any damage on the people. Ron also could not be sure if there would be any other enemies to come, perhaps those war people from outer space, he hoped they wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Anyway, let's just find the ingredients to unfreezing the people and in turn, stopping ourselves from inevitably freezing."

"Yeah, it's not a fun thing to be frozen I'm sure…"

"You think Drakken would throw us in that lava?"

"Not if he's smart enough to realize that he'd be damning the whole world because the only one that can do anything would be frozen entirely."

"Good point." Ron leaned back as the plane came to a landing, everybody then stepped out of the plane, they landed at the top of the volcano.

"Okay Ron, here's what we're going to do," Kim said as she set her backpack on the ground. "We'll attach a grapple and a rope, you get as close to the lava as you can and dip this container in it." Kim took out a large container and grinned. "This won't burn or melt."

"Yeah, once we do that, we can go after the next ingredient," Drakken said with a nod.

"Why do _I_ have to be the one to go into the volcano!" Ron exclaimed. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but it better not erupt while I'm in it." Kim smiled and hugged Ron.

"It'll be fine, Ron. Just remember, Monkey Fist is still around and probably following, if he shows up, I need to be here to fight him. I hope that is okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine." Kim nodded and attached the rope to Ron and gave him the grapple. She then attached a rope to a hook that she hammered into the ground. Ron grabbed the rope and container and scaled down the volcano. He looked down at the molten lava and let the heat warm his face.

_"Okay, now to get the lava in the container and pull myself up."_ Ron lowered the container down toward the lava, he was thankful that it was structured to hold the lava inside. He dipped the container into the lava and watched as it flowed into the jar, once filled to the top, Ron closed the lid and tugged on the rope. Slowly, Kim pulled him up to the surface and helped Ron up. "One container full of hot molten lava, what's next?"

"Let's take it back to the lab," Drakken said as the three walked to the plane. "Then we'll discuss the next important ingredient." Kim and Ron nodded and made their way to the seats. Ron leaned back and closed his eyes, it was very silent in the world now, he missed hearing the noises of the world. The birds no longer chirped, the waves of the water no long rippled, everything was just a frozen world and he hated it.

"I wouldn't mind Bonnie staying frozen," Kim said with a slight chuckle. "Though, it's important to unfreeze her as well."

"I can't rest until everything is right again, Kim," Ron said quietly. "I can't believe it would be Drakken that threw us into a second ice age."

"Well that's Drakken for you, right?" Ron chuckled and put his hands behind his head as Kim let out a small laugh. "But seriously Ron, it's all going to be just fine." Ron nodded and soon the plane was brought to a landing at Drakken's lair. The group walked into the lair and set the container down on the floor.

"At least that will never cool down," Drakken stated. "The next ingredient is…blue skin!"

"Oh talk about irony," Ron said with a smirk.

"That can't be right!" Drakken typed in the computer and groaned. "Blue skin contains a compound element that heats the body's temperature, it gives off continual heat." Drakken blinked and frowned. "What the hell does that even mean? Well…I guess I am always burning up…"

"Okay Drakken, here's what we're going to do." Ron grinned darkly and Drakken stepped back.

"Hold on! No, wait!" Ron stepped forward and Drakken ran off, Ron swiftly followed him to another room. Kim raised her eyebrow and sighed as she looked over at Shego.

"It's a shame that you have to be frozen," Kim said as she kneeled beside Shego's form. "I suppose you have to put up with Drakken's stupidity quite often." Kim frowned and slowly stood up, she wasn't thrilled with how things were going. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she was starting to feel slightly cold once more, all she knew was she had to make it until they managed to get everything they needed. Kim slowly walked out of the lair and looked around, she couldn't stand the sight of everything being frozen like it was. She looked to the sky and thought she saw something flash in the far distance, she couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't seem to care. The wind blew and a flower petal blew past her, she raised her eyebrow and turned in the direction it came. _"Is there something else that's not frozen?"_ Kim walked in the direction of the wind until she saw a small patch of red and orange flowers swaying in the breeze. _"I wonder if those could be of use to us."_ Kim picked the flowers and gazed at them, they were beautiful. From there, Kim walked back to the lair and saw Drakken and Ron walking out of a room.

"I'm in severe pain," Drakken said with a groan. He lifted his arm up and revealed where a patch of blue skin had been removed and blood stayed in its place. Ron held up a gloved hand that was holding the patch of blue skin.

"I don't even want to know how you boys got that skin off."

"It was very painful."

"Yeah…I bet…" Drakken then noticed the flowers in Kim's hand and raised his eyebrow.

"Unfrozen flowers, that's odd."

"I was wondering about these actually."

"I'll look them up." Drakken hurried over to the computer and started typing, he grinned and looked at Kim and Ron. "Those flowers are on the list of ingredients. They're a special flame flower, they radiate heat and can never freeze. So apparently, they did not freeze with the world."

"Nice, well these are very beautiful." Kim brought the flowers to her nose and smiled, they smelled great. "You know, there could be a chance you don't freeze again, Drakken."

"I don't know about that. Anyway, we should probably grind the ingredients we have so far into powder or liquid."

"Yeah, you can deal with that." Kim handed the flowers to Drakken and he took the ingredients into another room. Kim smiled and turned to give Ron a hug. "It feels so good, Ron."

"What's that?"

"Things are working out well for us so far. We're another step closer to getting everyone back." Ron nodded and smiled back at Kim.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter!


	7. Another One Freezes

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics and speech is regular.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Another One Freezes)

Kim sat in a chair with her elbows on her legs and jaw in her hands, she was staring at the frozen form of Shego. "To think all he was trying to do was to help you with your cold, damn, how can something so innocent turn into something so bad?" Kim couldn't say she was getting fearful, but she wasn't happy that she didn't seem to have a whole lot of time left. "From a simple cold remedy to freezing the entire world, if it wasn't Dr. Drakken then I'd be more apt to think it was all a grand master plan."

"Hey, I'm capable of evil plans to this scale," Drakken said as he walked into the room. "Just because I didn't think of this as one of my plans doesn't mean I couldn't do it!" Kim raised her eyebrow and looked over at Drakken, she did have a difficult time believing that bit. "Okay, so maybe it would have taken a bit longer than I would have liked, but I could still do something like this."

"Heh, I think Ron was the one that actually caused this issue." Drakken groaned and looked over at Shego, his eyes turned to a look of concern and Kim raised her eyebrow once more. "Drakken, do you honestly miss her?"

"She's my sidekick, of course…I can't do very much without her." Kim smirked and crossed her arms over, that much was actually true. Most of his plans didn't even get halfway done unless Shego was there to ward off Kim and Ron.

"You just need to learn to fight on your own, once you do that you could actually manage doing some other things."

"Ah, I don't care, I'm a scientist and she's the fighter. Anyway, I think we should go after the next item on the list." Kim nodded and Drakken held out a picture of a golden bird with an elegant red stripe flowing from its head to its tail. "We need a feather from this bird, it is only found in Japan."

"Oh, well then we're off to Japan to find it. This is a living animal so wouldn't it be frozen?" Drakken nodded his head, the animal itself should be frozen, but the feathers should not be.

"Those feathers are tough, they shouldn't be frozen. Let's just get a few of those and then we're good to go." Drakken looked around and narrowed his eyes. "Where is Ron?"

"I think he's in your kitchen cooking some food." Drakken sighed and crossed his arms, he couldn't believe that Ron actually cooked, he always thought cooking was a female thing. Shego would actually hit him for saying something like that, which is why he usually kept his mouth shut. "Most people that think a female is the one who needs to cook, can't cook to save their life, that's what I learned while growing up."

"Well I don't know about you, but I can definitely cook!" Kim chuckled and shook her head. "What? I can too cook!"

"I remember a mission where we came in and you were trying to cook, it didn't seem to work since you were the one that called us in to put out the fire in the lab."

"Shego wasn't here then and don't remind me." Kim laughed and Ron stepped into the room with a plate of shrimp and kabobs. "Sidekick person whose name escapes me, we have to go to Japan."

"Oh come on! We've been working together for a while now, how can you still not know my name?"

"Uh…" Kim sighed and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"It's okay Ron, it's just Drakken," Kim said with a smirk. Ron chuckled and Drakken raised his eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's go to Japan, and we'll take the food with us." Kim took the plate and the group walked to the plane, Drakken was still fuming, he felt like he'd been called stupid. They stepped into the plane and took their seats, Drakken started up the engines and took off for Japan.

"So we're looking for some bird?" Ron asked while taking a bite of the shrimp.

"Yes."

"Okay, well that shouldn't be too hard, I guess." Ron looked out the window of the small plane and sighed, with everything frozen like it was, finding a bird and catching it wouldn't be a problem at all.

"It'll be okay Ron, we'll get everything back the way it should be." Kim hoped this was true, she hoped there were not a lot of ingredients left. If anything, she hoped to unfreeze everyone before she herself became frozen. She heard Drakken mumble something as he brought the plane to a landing, she wondered if maybe he was starting to feel cold at all, he didn't wake up too long after she did.

"So how many items are left on the list?"

"There shouldn't be too many left," Drakken said as he stood up. "I've found the main nesting site of this bird, it should be around this vicinity somewhere." Kim and Ron nodded as they stood up and exited the plane. Drakken landed at the bottom of what appeared to be a large mountain, he pointed to the sky to signify that the place they needed to go was the top of the mountain.

"You couldn't have landed up there?" Ron narrowed his eyes and Drakken shook his head.

"It was too dangerous to attempt a landing up there."

"Don't sweat it, Ron," Kim said with a smirk. "We'll just have to climb, no big." Ron sighed as the three began to scale the mountain, he'd rather be scaling some small building than a large mountain, but it didn't matter. He wasn't sure how long they climbed for but eventually they reached a ledge tha Drakken was looking at, Ron nearly ran into Drakken.

"There it is," Drakken said while pointing to a nest with a bunch of eggs and one medium sized bird sitting in it. "That's the bird with the feathers we need."

"Okay, you do notice the ice glazed over it, right?" Drakken nodded as the three jumped onto the ledge and walked up to the bird.

"Yes, but there should be feathers surrounding it." Ron looked around and spotted a large feather nestled in between a couple of eggs.

"You think that feather there will do?" Drakken nodded and spotted a few feathers halfway out from under the nest. With that, the trio began collecting the feathers and putting them in a sack. "The more the better I guess."

"Yeah, let's head back to the plane," Kim said while walking toward the plane. Soon a mass of black fur ran past and grabbed the sack of feathers from her hand. "Oh perfect, and Monkey Fist shows up."

"I have the feathers!" Fist exclaimed.

"Great, and now that you do, do us a favor and give them back."

"That will be negative, Kimberly Ann Possible." Kim narrowed her eyes and sighed, Fist always seemed to bore her.

"So how many ingredients do you have?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually…none…"

"You know, I think monkey hair is an ingredient on the list," Drakken whispered. Kim and Ron grinned darkly and Monkey Fist raised his eyebrow, chalk up another item on the list, a monkey stood right in front of them.

"What are you people looking at me like that for?"

"Grab him!" Kim exclaimed. Fist screeched as he found himself slammed into a wall. "Now every bit of hair on his body, pull it out and shove it in that sack!"

"What!" Fist shouted as Kim, Ron and Drakken began pulling out large tufts of hair. "This treatment, it's inhumane! You people are all insane and…cut this out!"

"Sorry, but if monkey hair is on the list, we're going to have to take it," Ron said while pulling out large tufts of hair. Drakken snickered and then frowned as he held up his arm.

"Hey, they got me too," Drakken stated.

"As if being cold wasn't bad enough," Fist said quietly. Kim raised her eyebrow, Monkey Fist was starting to get cold too, that was never good.

"Just how cold are you?" Kim asked in a quiet voice.

"Freezing…"

_"He's just as scared as I am, he doesn't want to freeze."_ Kim sighed and everyone stopped pulling out Fist's hair. "Listen, we're trying to unfreeze everything, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"I know you don't want to freeze, none of us do, but that's what's going to happen…we need you to hand over the sack and I promise you, you will not be cold."

"I'm already freezing, I could go at any minute!"

"Then trust us, trust us to unfreeze you, can you do that?" Monkey Fist stared into Kim's eyes, her eyes reflected his fear of being frozen but they also held warmth that he hadn't seen since the ice age had begun. He would never outwardly admit it, but he was starting to believe they would do what they were trying to accomplish. He groaned and lifted the sack up, Kim smiled and took the sack from her hands. "Thank you, and I'm sorry we jumped on you like that just now."

"Whatever…" Monkey Fist crossed his arms and scoffed. "Just do what you need to do." Kim nodded and the trio boarded their plane. As they took off, Kim looked out the window at where Monkey Fist was, in his place was a frozen sculpture of the monkey tycoon.

_"So Monkey Fist has been frozen, it was bound to happen."_ Kim glanced upwards and spotted a glow in the distant sky, she wondered if it was just a star or if it could possibly be something else.

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for not getting this in sooner, I'm usually better at the updating thing.


	8. Promise

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics and speech is regular.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Promise)

Kim and Ron walked around Kim's house, they sighed as they looked at Mr. and Mrs. Possible. "Why did this have to happen?" Ron asked while crossing his arms. "Why did Drakken have to go and freeze everything?" He hated to admit that he was partly to blame for it all, but that was the truth. Now Monkey Fist was even frozen, he had to wonder if Kim and Drakken were getting any closer to freezing.

"It's best not to think about what happened, but how to fix it," Kim said quietly. She couldn't help the fact that she was starting to feel even colder than before, she was afraid of it though; she didn't know what to expect. _"I'll never say it though; I can't let them know that I'm afraid of being frozen."_

Kim had a coat on, mittens were on her hand too, but it was because that's what Drakken said they should wear. He thought that by wearing warm clothing items, it would keep them warm for a longer period of time. Kim wasn't sure if she agreed with that statement or not, but as far as she was concerned, she wasn't going to worry about arguing with the madman.

Kim ran her hand over her mom's frozen face and a single tear fell down her cheek. She had to wonder if they would ever unfreeze the world, she couldn't bear it if they didn't manage to save the world; this was the first time where Kim was actually fearful of the outcome. Ron seemed to know that something was up, just like every good boyfriend, but he didn't pry and try to get Kim to tell him what was troubling her. His idea though, was that Kim probably was thinking a lot of what it was like to be frozen.

"We'll definitely get everything back to normal," Ron said as he hugged Kim. "It won't take much longer, I'm sure." Kim looked into Ron's eyes and smiled, he always had a way of making her feel better. Ron then wrapped his arms around Kim in a hug and pulled into an embrace. "I can tell that you're afraid of something, Kim."

"What? No, I'm not afraid of anything…" Ron smiled softly, he knew otherwise. "Seriously Ron, I'm just fine. I'll admit that I'm sad, my entire family has been frozen…"

"Yeah, and you're afraid of being frozen as well, you're afraid of the cold." Kim glanced to the side and gave a light shrug. "I'm afraid too, Kim." Kim raised her eyebrow and looked into Ron's eyes. "I'm afraid of feeling cold, I'm afraid of turning into ice and losing this struggle. I'm afraid that we won't manage to thaw the world and so forth, but at the same time, I believe everything will end well." Ron gently kissed Kim's forehead and gave a soft smile. "Everything's going to be alright, Kim, everything will be just fine."

"Thanks Ron, you really do know what to say…You're right, we can beat this thing." No words could express how thankful she was for someone like Ron, he was always so sweet and smart in his own way. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Kim." Kim held Ron's gaze and smiled softly, she felt her heart beat in her chest as he brought his lips to hers. When they kissed, it was the first time in a while since she didn't feel cold. The warmth of the kiss flowed down her spine and spread throughout her body, it was a feeling that she could never get enough of. "I promise you, things will be fine."

"You're right, Ron…I'm not really worried or anything." Ron smirked and walked with Kim out of the house. "So, what is Drakken up to right now?"

"He's working in his lab right at the moment." Drakken had most of the ingredients already, he didn't mention any other ingredient necessary. Kim and Ron decided to head toward where Drakken's lair was, when they arrived, they found Drakken sitting in a chair with a forlorn look on his face. "What's the problem?"

"The last ingredient needed, we can't get it," Drakken said with a frown. "The last ingredient is the blood of an alien; we don't have any aliens around here!" Ron rubbed his chin and looked at Drakken with a smirk.

"What about you? You have blue skin, so therefore you're an alien, right?" Drakken narrowed his eyes and glared at Ron.

"I am _no_ alien, thank you very much. Besides, you already ripped off some of my skin and used _that_." Ron nodded in response; there wasn't any need to use Drakken's blood for anything.

"You know, we could use my dad's rocket," Kim said while crossing her arms. "If we use that, we can go into space and find an alien, then we can use their blood."

"There's just one problem with that theory," Drakken stated as he slowly stood up. "We don't know any planets with aliens on them." That was true; no life was ever detected on Mars or any of the other known planets. They did know that life existed on other planets, they were visited by aliens once before. "I say we need alien blood, because the blood from that one alien was so hot. Of course, when I tested it and found out just how hot alien blood was, that was long ago and the blood has since disappeared."

"So even if we don't know where to look, is it possible to still find them?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe a space satellite or something…" Drakken rubbed his chin and shrugged, that could work, but he didn't think it would find aliens quick enough. "I have been seeing a strange light in the sky, by the way. Lately there's been an eerie greenish glow, I was wondering about that."

"Ah, I saw the same thing once before! I took a telescope and looked, but I saw nothing at all." Ron tapped his chin and walked over to a window; he looked out and saw a green light in the sky.

"Hey, come check this out!" Ron said quickly. Kim and Drakken ran over to the window and looked out of it, their eyes widened when they saw the light. The light was closer to the earth now, and they had no clue what it was. "It couldn't be a comet, that's for sure."

"Of course it's not a comet, it is green!" Ron nodded and Kim crossed her arms, she couldn't help but wonder if the light belonged to aliens from outer space. "If those are aliens like I think they are, then we may have the final ingredient." Kim smiled and looked over at Shego's frozen form, she then frowned and walked toward Shego.

"We'll get you out of there," Kim said quietly. "You and all the inhabitants of earth will be thawed out soon. Don't worry, Shego." Kim coughed and fell to her knees, Ron quickly looked over as Kim continued to cough.

"Kim, what's going on?!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed to her side. Kim shook her head and started to stand up. "Kim, are you okay, do you have a cold or something?"

"No Ron, I don't _have_ a cold…I'm freezing cold, I need something warm." Drakken looked over and gasped, he was looking down, so Kim followed his gaze. She saw that her feet were frozen. _"No! No, I can't freeze now!"_

"Kimberly is freezing," Drakken said with a worried voice. That only meant trouble, since he was thawed out a short time after she was. He knew he had to work fast, because if he froze, it would be up to Ron to figure out how to work the machines and everything.

_"Ah! I can't freeze now,"_ Kim thought quietly. She brought up her hands and looked at them, it was getting harder to move her limbs now, her blood was starting to crystallize inside her body. She didn't want to freeze, she had to be there to fight, she needed to be there to unfreeze her family, her friends, and the world. _"Please, no…just another day, that's all I ask for! Another day, another hour, hell even another minute works! We're so close; the last ingredient is touching the ground!"_

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed. Drakken ran over and looked at her; he inspected her eyes and saw they were starting to get a crystal like glaze over them. Kim was in mental anguish, she couldn't bear it, she had to beat the aliens and get them. All the group needed was one more ingredient and she was going to be the one to get it for them.

_"I-I can't move! Oh my god, I can't move my body! I can't do a thing, oh god I'm so scared right now…"_ Kim's mind started to go blank and her vision started to turn black, it was not going to be long before she was completely out. _"I'm so cold, I need a sweater or a coat, I need warmth. Someone throw me something hot, if it'll stop my freezing-"_ Kim's body shook one final time as the ground outside rumbled and the alien spacecraft touched the earth. Kim was now completely frozen; on her face were two crystallized tears.

"Kim…no, please no! This can't happen!" Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and shouted into the air, many emotions rushed through him at that moment. There was anger, sorry, malice, and several more emotions that he had to control. "I promise you Kim, I'll free you from this icy prison no matter what happens. I love you Kim, I'll get you out soon." Drakken patted Ron's shoulder, only to have Ron shrug his hand off. Ron glanced out the window and saw two large aliens leaving the ship, those aliens were none other than Warmonga and Warhawk. Ron hated them already, and he never met them before. He knew he would kill them if he had to, but he would do anything to unfreeze Kim.

"I don't know how much time I have, either," Drakken said in a quiet voice. Ron glanced over at Drakken and raised his eyebrow. "I may freeze very soon, I was only thawed out within the hour of Kim. I'm sure I have longer than an hour, but I don't know just how long I have…"

"Don't worry about it, Drakken." Ron clenched his fists and his face grew hard. "Everything that needs to be done will be done, we'll free Kim and Shego from their icy prison. I promise, and my word should be good enough. We'll thaw the world out, but it all starts with those two freaks outside. So let's start drafting a plan, and then we'll go ahead and attack them."

* * *

Kim has frozen, Drakken's on the clock and the final ingredient is among them. What will happen? Stick around and find out.


	9. A Beautiful World

Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics and speech is regular.

* * *

Chapter 9 (A Beautiful World)

"What use is ruling this world?" Warmonga asked with narrow eyes as she stepped across the ground. Warhawk growled and glanced around, he was irritated that the entire planet seemed to be frozen, he wanted to rule it."It is but a frozen wasteland, there is nothing here but little frozen trees."

"I see that," Warhawk said with a groan. He wouldn't be coming back to this planet, not for a long time. "Tell me, how long do you think it would take for this planet to thaw out so we could rule it?" Warmonga shrugged and Warhawk let out a groan, he rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Perhaps we should leave and find another planet more suitable for rule?" Warhawk nodded and crossed his arms, it was probably the fifth planet they had been to, they were growing more and more impatient. Ron and Drakken remained hidden behind a couple of trees. They were shocked at the size of the two aliens, surely the creatures were bigger than what Shego and Kim could take on.

"We need to hurry, Stoppable," Drakken said in a quiet voice. He was starting to feel really cold; he needed to get the mixture ready so they could unfreeze everything. Ron nodded and looked at the aliens, all they needed was a vial of greenish alien blood, and Ron was determined to get that. Drakken's eyes grew large as Ron ran out of hiding, he took the vial and a large dagger from his jacket and stuck it into the leg of Warhawk. It was so small that the alien didn't feel it, but the blood did flow from his leg and into the vial, the aliens didn't even notice. _"What the hell is that idiot doing!"_

When the vial was filled up, Ron took the blade from the alien's leg and rushed back to his hiding spot, he and Drakken watched as the aliens got back into their ship and started to fly off. Drakken stared at Ron with shock and anger, he wasn't even sure what to say if they had been caught by the aliens. "Well, it was for Kim," Ron said while holding the vial up. He grimaced at the greenish fluid and Drakken shook slightly.

"Yeah, I want to get Shego back from her icy fate, now let's go!"

"Yeah…" Ron and Drakken walked back into the lair, Drakken had a large mixing pot with all the ingredients already in it. "That's a regular pan that you put on a stove for crying out loud!"

"It's all I need." Drakken took the alien blood and poured it into the mixture, he stirred it for a while until all the ingredients were well blended. The color was a light red color, and slightly chunky. "Okay, this will probably work…we need to test it first." Ron nodded and handed Drakken a syringe, he poured the fluid into the syringe and then walked over to Shego. "I hope this works." Drakken pressed the syringe into Shego's arm and pushed the red fluid in, Ron glanced over at the pot of the fluid, more and more was being produced thanks to a machine that Drakken had recently built.

"Is it working or not, Drakken?" Drakken smiled and pulled the syringe out, he could see that Shego's body had a slight red tint to it, a sign that the fluid was definitely having an effect. Ron smiled and crossed his arms over, he could see the reddish tint as well. "Booyah…"

"Not done yet, Stoppable, let's put this fluid into that large laser gun and undo what…I did…" Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to the laser gun, he tapped his chin and glanced at it, unsure of what to do with it. "Okay Stoppable, there's a tube that you can place in the fluid, it will be sucked into the gun and when it does, point the laser at a ninety degree angle and put the laser on high speed. Once you do that, it should unfreeze everything, and it's probably going to use up all of the mixture that we had."

"Okay, I got that." Ron walked over and found a small door like area on the gun, he opened it and a tube fell from it. _"Reminds me of a gas pump, only the gas will be going _in_ the pump…"_ Ron took the tube and pulled it over to the red fluid, he glanced over and raised his eyebrow, Drakken was standing in a stiff position. "Hey Drakken, are you okay over there?"

"D-Don't worry about me, Stoppable, just do what you need to do! I'm f…" Ron's eyes grew large as Drakken froze completely, and with that, he walked over to the fluid and placed the tube in. It was up to him, he had to unfreeze everything on his own, but he himself had been feeling colder.

_"Damn it, I need to make it or else all is lost."_ Ron walked toward the gun and his legs started to creak, his eyes widened and he realized what was happening, he was starting to freeze up. _"No!"_ Ron quickly rushed over to a counter and started to write on a sheet of paper, his hands shook as he wrote the last letter, knowing that there was probably not going to be anyone reading the note anyway. _"Crap…"_ Ron froze, he could no longer move or think, hope was lost.

A loud sneeze was heard in the lair, and Shego's body feel to the ground, she lay there for a small minute before placing her hands on the ground and pushing herself up. "What the hell? Why do I feel so damn hot right now, wasn't I just _cold_?" Shego asked as she raised her eyebrow and glanced around. "Damn, Dr. Drakken outdid himself this time, there's ice everywhere. Speaking of the good Doc, where is he?" Shego glanced to the left and blinked, Drakken was standing next to her, completely frozen. "Dr. D? Hey, are you even there?" Shego knocked on Drakken's forehead and her eyes grew wide, she glanced over and saw Kim, completely frozen as well. "Whoa, you're kidding right? Don't tell me…"

Shego stepped back, slightly fearful of everything that was happening, it was all too much for her to take in. She rubbed her forehead and looked over, she saw Ron in writing position. "Hey, it looks like the sidekick is here too." Shego walked over to Ron and stared at him, she blinked and frowned as her eyes trailed to the paper. She picked up the paper and read it, it detailed how Drakken froze the world and how they all had to come up with a mixture to unfreeze the world. She saw that Ron had been the last one and that someone needed to use Drakken's laser and point it up, using all of the red fluid.

"So, Drakken froze the world and he didn't even _try_ to do it? He was trying to get rid of my cold?" Shego sniffed and let out a sigh, her sinuses were definitely clear and she didn't feel hot anymore, but she definitely didn't feel cold either. _"Go figure Drakken would be stupid enough to make a genius plan without realizing it."_ Shego narrowed her eyes and looked at the giant machine, she blinked and crossed her arms. "Well it's going to be boring to be the only human around here, even though I'm sure I'd have some fun at first…" Shego walked over to the machine and climbed into the seat, she eyed the buttons and switches and began to flip a few switches and press a few buttons.

"Here we go!" The laser gun turned itself to a ninety degree angle, upwards and the dome in the ceiling opened. A platform under the laser lifted it up so it was slightly out of the ceiling, the fluid began flowing in through the tube and into the large machine, the red liquid was slightly hypnotic to Shego. _"Go figure I have to clean up Drakken's mess, damn that guy is nothing without me."_ Shego pressed a large button and the laser shot a beam into the sky, a giant red dome seemed to encase the earth and fall onto the ground everywhere. "Hmm, nice special effects actually." Shego placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, she waited until all the juice was gone and the laser stopped shooting. _"Pity all of that fluid's gone now, Dr. D. and I could use whatever it was he used to freeze the world and freeze everything but us. Yet, what fun is world domination when there's only two of you in the entire world?_"

The machine began to shake and Shego's eyes opened, she looked confused and then down to see Drakken, Ron, and Kim looking up at her. "Hey, Dr. D. I think your machine's going to blow!" Shego jumped from the seat and was knocked aside by the machine exploding, she shouted out and Drakken caught her in his arms.

"Dang, it worked better than I thought," Drakken said with a smirk. Ron wrapped his arm around Kim's waist and smiled, they knew they would be celebrating this moment.

"Hey, could ya put me down now?" Drakken chuckled and set Shego on the ground, she stood up and dusted herself off. "Leave it to me to clean up your messes."

"I would have fixed it, but it was a bit late for me," Ron said with a sigh. He rubbed the back of his head and Kim kissed his cheek.

"I thought you did great, Ron," Kim said with a soft smile. Shego looked at Kim and figured they shouldn't bother with the fight, she had a headache and just wanted to go to sleep. Drakken grabbed Shego's wrist and jumped into a hover jet, the jet lifted into the air and started to fly away.

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken exclaimed while shaking his fist. Kim raised her eyebrow and Ron blinked, he saw how that made no sense for the moment whatsoever. Kim's communicator beeped and she answered it, Wade and her two twins answered.

"Kim, you did it!" Wade exclaimed. "Everything's back to normal, the ice age is over now!"

"Actually Wade, I think Shego deserves the credit here," Ron said with a shrug. Kim chuckled and nodded her head, it was Shego that ultimately did everyone a favor by ending the deep freeze.

"Yeah, I just want to go home now and take a hot shower," Kim stated.

"That sounds so good right about now…" After having been cold and frozen for so long, a shower was definitely the best thing that they could think to do. "I'm going home and I'm going to just go to bed."

"There's nothing else going on, is there, Wade?"

"Nope, everything seems warm and calm," Wade responded while chuckling. Ron and Kim glanced at each other and the twins made a groaning sound, Wade raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Fine, I won't make the dang joke…you people wouldn't know funny if it came up and bit you on the foot." With that, everyone laughed and Wade merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Good thing that laser exploded," Ron said while walking out of the lair with Kim. Kim nodded and looked around, it was beautiful outside now. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the leaves were blowing and crinkling in the wind. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard the waves of the nearby lake rippling with the wind.

"Right, but if this ever happens again, Drakken will need to rebuild that laser."

"If this ever happens again, I'm going to be mad. At least I know one thing, this time, I did not lose my pants." Ron smirked and the wind blew through his hair, but with the wind came an object that caused his pants to fall down. "Oh come on!" Kim giggled and placed her head on Ron's shoulder, he looked at her and smiled softly. It was just another sign that the freeze was over, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

* * *

There, it's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I couldn't really think of a better way to end it and I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
